A for Alaska & A for Argus
by Valice Cullen
Summary: The letter A began with everything Bella feared. She was kept in a small town in Alaska by a man who called himself Argus. She tried to escape, but he was psychotic. A handsome man appeared one day trying to save her, but is she really going to be saved or is it going to break her even further. (All human for now)
1. Chapter 1

April 10, 2016

Welcome to a new short adventure. Enjoy, review, and give me feedback.

I own nothing, I write for fun, and this all started with a dream I had- well trying to escape part.

* * *

 **A for Alaska & A for Argus**

 **Bella POV**

That drunken feeling wouldn't let me concentrate. I was at the movie theaters by myself. _Finally_.

This whole town was insane. They believed that I was his property and anything I did was informed to him. I just laughed out loud while the cashier pushed a paper toward me. No people this tab wasn't for me well it was, but it meant that this was paid by him because I was his "property." Argus it read. I signed furiously and added a few cussing words on the paper for him. He would know I came if he didn't know it yet.

 _Of course he would_ , I mumbled.

I was supposed to have dinner with him and I fled. I hated him. I hated him for taking me away from my life. I hated him for thinking I was perfect for him. What kind of twisted mind does that douche bag have.

I was walking toward that movie room and I didn't even know what movie I was going to watch. Has it been a few months that I've been stuck here or more than a year? I was going insane. I felt my hope drifting away. There were no calendars here or phones.

I was assigned to arrest this man, but now I was the one kept in this town. This man was dangerous and he knew who I was and what my purpose was. Instead of killing me he decided to keep me as if I was his pet of some sort. He thought he could romance me, but that only further drove me insane. He seemed to enjoy my rejections, he was a sadist. I kept my name to myself though and that satisfied me greatly knowing that he didn't know my real name just my profession. I felt great about that. It was something about me he didn't know.

I wanted to leave this town, believe me I tried. This town was surrounded by his people and even the people of this town snitched. They thought he was their savior or some type of guy that did good for them. I scoffed at the idea. They were all crazy. These people were brainwashed every day with his propaganda blasting through the speakers of this community. Every day, every three hours, there was some type of publicity. It was this town, in the middle of Alaska versus the rest of the world. The government knew something was going on when they lost contact, but they didn't know it was this extreme.

I rubbed my temple as I sat inside the theater. I was beginning to panic inside. I really wanted to run off, but every time I tried to escape it resulted in broken bones of some sort or a bullet. My shoulder had been hit, my ankles twisted, fractures, and another bullet on my leg. I was caught every time and I had to leave before he went forward with his idea of marriage. Bastard. Every time I got injured I lost track of time because I usually passed out and no one told me the days I'd been asleep.

I let the dizziness of the alcohol hit me. I wanted to enjoy this before he ruined my fun. I giggled when the previews began playing. _This town is very much isolated but they keep entertainment_ , I thought to myself. The irony of this town.

I felt my subconscious beginning to take over before the movie even started. Argus was going to come anyways, so I didn't have to worry about being taken advantage of by random people. He was creepy, but having his men looking out when I was alone was not so bad because I didn't have a care in the world. His men would just shove me in the car, dump me in the room, and keep me there for a few days for running away. Argus would be mad especially because I drank and left him alone at our so called "date."

I started to remember my friends. How when many of them disappeared on missions and I went to look for them. I've been here for months, I was abandoned. I felt my eyes beginning to sting. They left me behind. No one was coming for me and I was beginning to lose myself. _Maybe the brainwashing was working,_ I laughed humorlessly. Lately I felt vulnerable and my pride was beginning to disappear along with my hope of being saved.

I opened my eyes and looked at the few people in the room. _Hate the people and the town._

I turned around to my side and I didn't realize there was a guy next to me.

 _Who the heck chooses to sit next to a person in the movie theaters when there are so many empty seats,_ I thought to myself. Talk about personal space. He had his psychology all wrong.

The guy was looking directly at the screen and I just stared. He was very attractive. The lights were darkened, but I could see that his face was nicely sculptured, his nose was nice and straight. He had long eyelashes, and amazing messy hair. It looked light brown, but I wasn't too sure. He was wearing a casual black jacket, well all of it was black. He looked nice, but he had on running shoes which looked out of place with his whole outfit, but he made it work. He was still very attractive.

I continued to glance at him throughout the movie, but he never looked my way. He was very serious and stoic throughout the whole movie. When the lights flickered on I grabbed my handbag and laughed at the situation. I couldn't have a crush on him already he was a guy from this town no matter how good looking he was.

I was beginning to walk away when I was abruptly pulled from my arm. I spun around to face him.

He was so gorgeous and handsome. This man could seriously be my dream guy. He was about six feet tall. Lanky yet I could see his muscles through his shirt. His face was clean and his eyes were so pretty. They were green. A clear and bright green. His hair was messy and soft looking, his jawline was so perfect.

He suddenly grinned at me and I stared at him with confusion when I realized he was looking at me too. I raised my eyebrow questioningly. He raised his and crossed his arms as if he were playing along with me. I scoffed and turned around again. I didn't have time for this no matter how hot he was. If I didn't go back willingly Argus would make the punishment worse. I had to hurry immediately. I turned around once again and when I took about two steps he pulled my arm and spun me around again.

I wasn't going to deny that my heart beat sped up. When his hand touched my arm, my skin tingled through the fabric. I wondered how it would feel to be in his arms.

 _No stop imagining useless stuff,_ I argued with myself as I looked up at his eyes.

"Listen…" I began, "I don't have time for playing games, please let me go." I stated as I pulled away from his grasp. He chuckled and that only further angered me. I sighed in frustration and instead of turning around like I had before I just walked backwards while facing him just in case he grabbed my arm again.

He followed my steps and he just looked straight at me. I gulped as I felt nervousness creep up.

 _Was he working for Argus?_ Who the heck was he and why was I feeling this way?

When I reached the end of the seats I paused slightly and gave him one last look before turning around. My stomach dropped because walking away felt wrong. I had taken about five steps when he was right behind me again. I could feel his presence. I looked around the room and it was empty. Thank the heavens because I didn't want anyone to snitch on me again. I felt confidence erupt in me. He was going to tell me why he was following me.

I whipped around and waited for him to speak.

He had paused and just looked at me with his amazing eyes. The seconds passed and we both never broke away the contact. His smile widened instantly and then he laughed. I was astonished. This was really not a funny situation. After his laughter subsided he came closer and just looked at me. This man was trying to read me. I'm pretty sure he could spot my confusion. Was he just a crazy creep?

"Hi." He said and put his hand up, waving.

His voice hit me and I just started to tear up. No one besides Argus had spoken to me this whole time. Everyone ignored me or chose to run away when they spotted me. It was as if I didn't exist. This man had a nice voice too. I wanted to hear him speak more.

"Hi." I whispered back. I started to clear away my eyes because I honestly didn't want to cry in front of this attractive stranger. I looked back at him and his face was no longer happy he looked worried.

He put his hand out and I just stared at it. His hand was coming forward and before I knew it was caressing my cheek. I was flabbergasted. That spot though was on fire and I sighed before I could stop myself.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

When I looked at his eyes again he looked like a broken man. His eyes looked very sad.

He cleared his throat and pulled his hand away. He balled his hand up into a fist at his side and I instantly missed the contact.

"You don't remember me?" He asked. He looked at me with so much determination like he wanted me to say yes, but I couldn't remember. He was so beautiful I just couldn't forget him. I had never met him before. I was sure of it. I shook my head and waited for him to continue. He turned around and punched the wall in anger.

I didn't know how to react. I took a step back, _maybe he was dangerous,_ I thought.

He quickly whipped his around like a crazy man when I took a step back and I felt fear sneak up. What was his problem?

"Listen…" He began, "You don't remember me now, but we have to react fast."

"React fast?" I asked. _I knew him? Who was he?_ I tried to think, but nothing came up.

"Yes... I came here to save you." He started as he took my hand in his.

"Save me?" I mumbled. How were we going to escape? I was never able to.

"Yes we're getting out of here today, right now." He quickly said as he pulled me toward the exit. Getting out was impossible. I pulled my hand away and stepped back. He halted and looked at me questionably.

"We can't escape believe me I tried." I muttered.

He sighed in frustration and he took my hand in his again.

"Are you even listening to me?" I asked as I raised my voice. If I didn't get out Argus was going to strangle me. I didn't want any more pain.

"I am listening, but it's all useless rambling. We need to get out now or we're going to be stuck here." He explained as he pulled a black cap on his head and he took one another and placed it on me.

"How can I trust you?" I asked.

He continued on and dragged me behind him as we walked through the people outside the theater. He gave my hand a slight squeeze before arriving at the parking lot. He wasn't answering anything. I looked around to see if anyone had spotted us. I felt my nerves crawl up my spine especially when I saw his men outside the theater looking for me. I felt my body freeze. _Damn it._

"Hey, hurry we have to leave his men are outside." I quickly whispered.

He looked around before spotting them outside, "Shit." He muttered before pulling me down with him. My insides were feeling the worst. I was beginning to imagine that they would find me and punish me, but this man could die for trying to help me.

"Hey, beautiful stop worrying." He said as he placed both hands on my face to look directly at me. His gaze was soft and I melted. He called me beautiful.

"It's just if we get caught you'll die." I gasped. The tears were coming and he pulled me toward him and held me in his arms. He smelled so nice and I felt so protected in his arms it was a nice feeling. I felt safe.

"Don't worry about me. You've gone through a lot. I won't let anything bad happen to both of us." He stated as he spoke against my hair. I felt reassured.

He pulled us both up and we walked toward a blue car. I looked at the theater and Argus's men were gone.

I got in the passenger seat and he got on the driver's seat. He started to drive away and I felt the excitement and anxiety in my stomach. Could we really get out? Especially when we hit the borders to this town.

"Twisted town huh." He began as he drove calmly.

"Yes very."

"You know I've been living here for a few months keeping track of you?" He asked as he glanced at me slightly. I felt a slight blush.

"What?" I asked. He was following me around? Is that what he meant about me not remembering him.

"Is this what you meant earlier about me not remembering?"

He chuckled before shaking his head, "No Bella that's not what I meant."

My heart sped up and I looked at him in astonishment, "You know my real name?"

"Of course I do." He laughed.

"Were we friends?" If we were friends and I forgot that must mean whatever Argus did to me made me forget certain things or everything. Who knows maybe everything I know is all wrong. What kind of sick bastard would do that? Well, Argus would he probably wanted to break emotionally even more so I could be even more dependent on him. I was already showing traces of that, so I was glad I was going to attempt my escape once again.

He clutched my hand and brought it to his lips. I felt an electrical current flow through me in excitement.

"Bella we were very close and we still are." He laughed as he continued to hold my hand. I tried to pull it away, but he held tighter.

"So if were close I'm sorry I don't remember, but what is your name?" I asked.

He gave me a grin before answering, "you will remember soon, but it's Edward."

"Edward. I like it." Saying that name gave me a feeling of being home.

"I know you do." He teased. He chuckled and his smile just made me feel attracted to him.

"So how have you not been caught?" I asked. I was trying to stir away from those type of conversations that made me feel butterflies.

I glanced at him and he continued concentrating on the road ahead of us before he answered.

"I've been here for exactly six months. It's been one year, two months, and seven days since you disappeared." He answered sadly.

My head began spinning. I was gone for too long. He continued on, "I was going crazy once we heard nothing from you. I had to wait two months before I tried anything. Then I struggled a few months to get smuggled in. Once I got into the town I tried to find a way to blend without being obvious. Argus kidnaps people every few months and I've come in under that disguise..."

He looked sad and I didn't know what to say. I thought I was alone this whole time and he was watching over me.

"Edward how come I haven't noticed you though? If you followed me around." I asked.

"Well, you weren't hard to find. Everyone here thinks that you're something precious to him, so people always speak once you're spotted around. You're like a novelty to these crazy people. I just kept tabs and saw you from afar. Also I'm sorry I didn't save you those time you tried to escape. I couldn't let you know about me because I was worried more difficulties would come to you." He apologized and I just felt weird inside. Yes, I got injured, but none of it was his fault. Being described as someone precious by the people of this town made me feel sick.

"I had to…" He continued, "to take you out before he proposed to you tonight or forced you to marriage if you said no. I was so relieved when you ran out of that restaurant tonight. You made everything a whole lot easier. I just know he is going to be upset when he finds out you haven't been found."

I felt fear consume me. If we got caught I would definitely be forced to marriage. I suspected that was going to happen tonight. That was why I drank so much and ran out. We had to escape or there would be no tomorrow for both Edward and I.

"Thank you Edward. I understand why you couldn't blow your cover and none of it was your fault." He still looked like he was in pain as he glanced at me slightly, but he seemed relieved that I wasn't angry at him. Why would I be angry? He's trying to help me escape and he knows some of what I've been through.

It hadn't been that long, but I knew from experience that we were reaching the border's. The borders though are surrounded by thousands of men with high tech equipment. When I tried to escape by crossing I was stupid enough to think that if I got caught I wouldn't be shot because I was "important" to him. After I was returned to him he mentioned that I was better off dead then without him in my life. That memory was beginning to plague me and I felt panic arising in my throat.

"Edward I don't think we can leave." I whispered. My heart was beginning to speed up, my body began to shake, and a sweat was breaking down my back. I couldn't leave.

"What? Why?" He looked at me with alarm and I just felt guilty about the emotions consuming me. I was scared, I couldn't leave this town now.

"Edward I can't. Take me back." I felt it… the hysterics coming out of me. I bet Edward never saw the old me like this. I tried to stop myself but I couldn't! I was beginning to cry and panic. The punishment would be bad if I was caught.

"Bella stop!" He said alarmed. I pulled my hand away from his grasp and I attempted to open the door. I had to get out, I had to go back! The door was locked and so I tried to open the window, but it was also locked. I looked at Edward with a pleading look. He looked shocked to see me reacting this way and he attempted to calm me down. I ignored everything he said about escaping and punched the window. My hand was bloody, but the adrenaline pushed me forward.

"Bella! Please calm down!" Edward shouted as he halted the car to a stop along the road.

This was the perfect opportunity to leave. I pushed away the last pieces of glass left and tried to pull myself out. Edward wouldn't be able to save me from the punishment. He would die and then I would be alone again.

He tried to pull me back, but I fought with all my strength. I heard his strangled cry. He was giving up. _Yes, Edward give up_. I thought. This would save us both. I pushed myself out the window and ran back.

The road was empty Edward's car was the only car here. I didn't dare to glance back and look at Edward's face. He would be broken. I just knew it in my heart he was going to have that same gloomy look from earlier. I didn't want to look because I knew I would feel guilty.

"I'm sorry." I repeated over and over as I ran.

I wanted to look back at that beautiful man one last time because I believed that he wouldn't look after me again after this. I glanced though because I weak hearted, I had to see his face.

I turned around and there he was. He was running after me. He looked so determined to catch up to me. I tried to push myself harder because he was catching up.

"No, no, no, no, Edward let me go!" I shouted back.

I continued on looking forward. I was feeling tired and my whole body ached from pushing it.

"Bella I'm not giving up on you!" He shouted as he closed up the gap between us and engulfed me in his arms as he pulled us both down. I felt the air leave my body as I landed on my side. Edward was trying to shield me from the fall so he fell directly on the ground.

While I tried to sense what I injured as I stretched he quickly put me underneath him and he sat on top of as he held my hands secured. I tried to move away but he was too strong for me.

"Bella please." He begged. I looked at his appearance and he seemed to have aged in this short time with me. I felt the guilt hitting me.

"I'm sorry." I cried. I was too weak. I couldn't leave without fearing for my life.

"I'm going to protect you." Edward answered as if he read my mind.

"You can't." I gasped out.

"Yes, I can Bella just let me do my job." He said fervently as he reached behind his back pocket.

"Edward what are you going to do?" I asked in fear.

"Bella nothing bad. I just want to protect you, but you aren't letting me. Alice warned me Argus would have this effect on you so I came prepared."

 _Alice?_ I closed my eyes as I tried to remember who she was, if I knew her, but I couldn't remember.

I opened them and by then Edward had a syringe in his hand. He injected it on my left arm and within a matter of seconds I felt darkness consume me.


	2. Chapter 2

June 2, 2016

Enjoy, give feedback, and review. Talk to me I enjoy reading your comments.

* * *

A for Alaska & A for Argus: Chapter 2

Bella opened her brown eyes to a white ceiling. She shifted quickly from the bed and looked around in fear. _Where was this place?_ She thought to herself as she clutched her brown Mahogany locks in between her hands.

The walls were all blank, there were no windows, or even a carpet. It was a cold room. She clutched the white blankets close to her as if she were trying to shield herself from the room. Her clothes were different. It was a pair of black joggers and a black t-shirt. It was comfortable to wear. Her old clothes were lying in a chair at a far end of the room. She moved her arm and realized an IV was in her hand so she just pulled it out because it itched.

Her heart started to hammer suddenly as she imagined the worse. She tried to remember and think what had happened to her. She suddenly remembered though a handsome man who called himself Edward. Edward said he was going to save her, but she was alone.

 _Could Argus have captured us and killed him?_

That thought shook her to the core. Edward was a man she had just met, but the thought of never seeing him or being taken to captivity by Argus ripped her heart out. Edward would suffer if he was caught by Argus.

She quickly got off the bed and tried to look for an escape. The only option would be the door, but it would obviously be locked. She quickly put on her shoes and opted for leaving her jacket so she could move much quicker. She clutched the black hat Edward had given her to her chest before placing it on again.

She pulled out a bobby pin she hid in her hair for emergencies as she walked toward the steal door. This room was really strange to her because despite the coldness it had light and Argus always locked her in dark rooms whenever she tried to escape.

She tried to turn the knob first and to her surprise it opened with a click.

 _What? That was too easy! Was this a test of loyalty or something?_ She questioned herself. She was scared to go out because she couldn't believe it would be that easy.

Bella knew that if she wanted to save that man she had to go out or no one would save him.

* * *

 **Bella POV**

I cautiously looked out the metal door. The cold feeling of the knob made me feel somewhat calmer. _Weird_. I felt as if this was something I saw before…

The hallways were empty, it looked like a facility of some type.

 _Had Argus upgraded from his underground tunnels to these fancy halls?_

I took steps nervously toward a door on the far end of the hall. It read exit and it was the only door, so I had no choice. I was getting ready with my bobby pin again just in case, but as I neared I saw that it had some type of finger print system installed. My stomach plunged.

 _No, I had to get out and save Edward._ That thought alone gave me the strength to reach the door. I attempted to turn the knob again hoping that the same thing as before would happen and to my astonishment it clicked open. _What in the world was the system just not on or something!_

I felt my lips rise a little, this was actually great.

I inhaled in as much air as I could before pushing the door open.

I was not expecting to open up to a cafeteria. It was not only a cafeteria, but it looked like some high class restaurant. I would have thought it to be for rich people… if it weren't for all the men and women walking around in a hurry in black and white outfits. Those outfits looked like the ones I used before being caught by Argus. I walked in before realizing it.

The people paid no attention to me. The air in the area, the sounds of forks against plates, the laughs, and conversations swelled up inside of me an emotion of relief. I looked around in wonderment, but the minute people noticed me everything just shut off like a light switch.

I felt fear within me as the faces in the room looked at me. I took a step back in fear.

 _Now you've done it Bella! You escaped the cell and now you won't escape this cage._

I gulped and reached for a spoon placed on a table next to me. It wouldn't cause damage, but at least I could throw it at anyone that approached me.

I began to calculate my chances of escaping this room. The exit was at the end of the room, I would have to run and fight off all seventy-five people. I wasn't going to escape without an injury.

"Shit." I muttered to myself as I took a protective stance.

A girl to my left stood up and looked me directly in the eye. I shifted a little to face her. She could come at me. She was a girl shorter then my 5'5, she was wearing heels so she would be at a disadvantage. Her outfit was the same as everyone else's except for a golden pin placed on her white collar. She was really pretty and cute, her hair reached her shoulders and I couldn't help but admire the contrast of her jet back hair to her green eyes. _She was cute, but I had to fight her to save him._

I smirked slightly as I waited for her to approach me, but the clicks of heels came from another direction. I turned quickly to a beautiful woman. She had the same outfit and pin on her collar like the shorter girl. Her blonde hair was tied up in a loose bun and she smiled slightly as she approached me.

Okay this girl was taller maybe I could fight her off, hopefully.

"Isabella!" The woman exclaimed as she threw her hands up in glee. I halted in confusion. _Did she know me?_

Before I could say something to her arms encircled me in hug and I just stood there awkwardly. She was laughing and jumping around and I just let her have her way. _At least I wasn't fighting her_.

After about thirty seconds she realized that I just stood there. She paused her celebration and grabbed my shoulders as she peered down at my eyes. Her blues eyes looked questioningly before they shifted to looking miserable.

I felt dejected too when that change occurred. Why was this stunning woman sad? I looked over her shoulders and the shorter girl approached us too.

Both together looked like a perfect type of tag team. They were opposites, but stunning. I felt my self-esteem go down the drain.

The shorter girl reached us and placed a hand on the tall woman's shoulder. She nodded slightly before facing the crowd.

"Everyone leave at once." She stated with so much firmness and authority. Everyone hastily stopped and left the room within a matter of seconds.

I was confused at the situation occurring. _Who were these women?_

The tall woman took a step back and sat down on a chair before signaling me to sit down in the chair in front of her. The shorter girl took a chair and sat down next to the blonde.

I sat down and just stared as I waited for them to speak.

The girls looked at each other first before looking back at me. The short girl extended her hand out and grinned.

"Bella, I'm Alice." I slowly extended out my hand and shook hers.

The blonde smiled slightly and extended her's too, "I'm Rosalie."

I didn't introduce myself because they already said my name. They knew who I was and they seemed too nice to be working for Argus.

I waited again for them begin. Rosalie grasped my hand in her's and patted it as if she was trying to comfort me and I was dazed by this situation.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Bella I have to tell you this and it might help nudge your memories." Alice began.

My memories? I knew Argus had managed to erase some and now I felt angrier when I realized that maybe more than I expected happened was gone.

"Just say it." I sighed.

"Well…" Rosalie began, "We are your friends. And Edward mentioned that you remember your job, but perhaps not your position. Am I right?"

When his name came up all I could think about was him.

"Is Edward okay!" I gasped. I was beginning to panic. They seemed nice, but I couldn't trust them.

"Calm down he is." Rosalie said as she clutched my hand to comfort me.

I looked at her eyes and she looked so earnest I believed her instantly. I glanced at Alice and she had a pensive look in her eyes.

Alice pulled Rosalie's hand away and I instantly felt a loss. The security I was feeling was waning rapidly.

"Rosalie she doesn't know anything." Alice said as she looked at me.

Rosalie jerked her hand away from Alice grasp and retrieved my hand again.

"If what you are trying to is that she is brainwashed I won't accept it Alice. She's our friend not our enemy." Rosalie stated as she defended me. My heart swelled for her compassion and I felt a slight irritation with Alice. She was bugging me.

"She almost got herself and Edward killed Rosalie." She said and I flinched as I recalled trying to run away. I remembered my hand and I looked at the slight cuts almost healed. They healed too fast I must have been sleeping for a while.

"How long was I asleep?" I interrupted.

Alice answered as she tapped her heel, "A week give or take."

A week. It happened again.

"Don't worry Bella!" Rosalie interrupted my thought eagerly. "You'll be okay and you'll recover what you lost."

"Rose-" Alice began.

"Alice stop what she needs is comfort from her friend's not doubt. We don't know what Argus did to her. She needs support and you know this better than anyone else as our main psychologist." Rosalie said angrily as she continued to pat me. I felt bad for Alice as she put her head down in defeat.

"I'm sorry Bella." Alice muttered. "I just got worried and _you know_ Edward is my brother so knowing that harm could come his way scared me."

I glimpsed at Alice's expression and I felt instant regret for trying to run away from Edward. I was thinking about saving us both, but if anything went wrong she could have lost her family because of me. What the heck was I thinking.

"I'm sorry Alice." I whispered.

Her green eyes glistened with water before smiling.

"No sorry Bella. We all know Argus is dangerous and a sick man. I just didn't know how much he was able to affect you. Rosalie is right though our friendship is stronger than anything he ever did." Alice smiled warmly as she approached me and enclosed me in a hug.

I sighed in disbelief. _These amazing girls were my friends?_

I laughed in relief and I felt teary eyed. I knew that I wasn't alone anymore. Alice was no longer irritating.

"Thank you two. I don't remember you guys, but I realized awhile back that Argus must have messed around with my memory. So this isn't unexpected at all." I said. "Argus was a sick man. After some time, I knew what my main mission was, but the names and faces just disappeared. The only friends I remembered were when I was drunk."

"Drunk?" Rosalie questioned.

"Yes, I think I saved them on a mission before. Fei, Angelina, and Marco." Those were the people I remembered.

Alice and Rosalie remained quiet and I began to wonder what I had said wrong.

Alice shifted forward so that she was closer to me. She tucked a strand behind her ear as she seemed to think about her next words to me.

I felt my worst fears rising inside of me. _Did Argus plant in fake memories?_

"Just say it Alice." Rosalie urged as she noticed me wallowing in my thoughts.

"Bella." Alice started, "They weren't real people. Well so far that I know of. No one in our company or any of your friends or relatives have those names."

The same feeling of Argus being near was rising inside of me. He even managed to implant fake people and take away my memories of those that I cared about. His sick obsession of making me dependent on him wasn't far off. I had thought that my friends had abandoned me when in reality those people weren't real and my true friends were worried and looking for me. I thought no one was out there and I was beginning to let the depression over. I felt as if I were losing the fight against Argus. If Edward hadn't forced me out I would have been completely taken over.

I wanted to kick myself or simply something worse. How could I let that man take so much away from me. I wanted to know. I wanted to reaffirm whether what I knew was real or fake. I needed answers and I wanted to feel proud of myself. I no longer wanted to be scared or to pity myself, I could get information from Alice and Rosalie.

"Can you guys tell me anything I ask?"

Rosalie observed me for a seconds. _Could she see my desperation?_

Rosalie nodded her head at Alice as if giving her permission to do what she wanted.

"Alright." Rose said.

Alice stood up and pulled me along leaving Rosalie behind. I glanced back to see her waving cheerfully and I felt myself smiling toward her obvious care for me. I could do this.

Alice led me into a room that was completely different from everything else in this building. The walls actually had color. There were paintings of pine trees everywhere and the windows were vast leading to a beautiful forest. The sun was warm and there was a lake in my line of vision. It was so serene and nice to look at in comparison to the borders and white snow that surrounded me when I was a captive.

"Bella take a seat." Alice said as she sat down behind a sleek modern desk. There was a nameplate that read Alice Cullen. When I read it out loud something flashed in my mind. A backpack and stairs. What did that mean, her full name sounded familiar to my lips.

I sat down and looked directly at Alice. She was a psychologist so maybe she was going to turn me into her patient.

Alice opened a drawer on her right and pulled a paper out. She handed it to me and my fingers shook as I grabbed the paper.

I looked at the content of the paper and there it was a picture. The picture had Alice and Rosalie dining at a fancy restaurant. I was seated in between both of them smiling as we toasted for whatever we were there for. We all looked so happy and I was saddened for not remembering this moment.

Alice pulled out another one and handed it to me. This picture was older. Rosalie had shorter hair and Alice in contrast had longer hair. My hair was the same length, but our faces looked younger. We were at a football game, it appeared to be during high school. We all wore shirts that read Forks High.

"We've been friends for a long time." I said as I continued to look at the pictures in front of me. I couldn't believe it this was surreal.

"Bella we all grew up in the same town including Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. We're not only your friends, but your family."

"My family." I managed to say, "What about my biological family?" I asked. Did I not have a father or mother or even a sister?

Alice clasped her hands together as she looked directly at me.

"Bella your mother and father passed away during your freshmen year in high school. That was eleven years ago. You didn't have anyone to take you in so my parents took you in."

I was astonished. Alice was my sister and Edward my brother. That was what he meant about me not knowing him. They were my family and he was brother. When I thought of the word brother though that seemed all wrong. It felt like my heart was being stabbed.

"You're my sister and Edward is my brother." I gasped out.

Alice looked curious as she watched my reaction. I didn't know how I felt. Sad because my family was gone, but happy that I had a family that seemed to care especially Edward.

"Bella basically yes, but remember we are not biologically related. Carlisle and Esme love you like their own daughter. I love you too and so does Edward. We all love you equally…well maybe Edward does love you only a little more because he loves you in romantic sense but you already know that." She laughed.

Romantic sense?

"What Alice can you repeat that? What do you mean by romantic?" I asked impatiently as I tapped my foot on the ground.

Alice opened her mouth in shock and I waited. Urging her to hurry with my eyebrows.

"Bella you and Edward have been dating for quite a while, well in term of years of going public, but I honestly say that you guys have been dating since you met when you were kids. You guys were always crazy for each other. Has it been since Junior year…wait yes it was so it's been like eight years." She said as tapped her lips with her index finger as if recalling the past.

The butterflies when I first saw him re-emerged. I was his sister and his girlfriend. Not biological sister, but still. We were close. I was close to that handsome stranger. I don't remember what we went through, but my heart seemed to because it thudded hard against my chest. As if saying Bella go to him.

"Bella he didn't tell you when he saw you?" Alice cut in.

I tried to remember what he told me and he never said we were dating.

"No he didn't." I said. I felt a pang of sadness he should've told me.

"Maybe he didn't tell you because he realized you didn't remember him so you wouldn't trust him to save you from Argus." She said chirpily as she pulled out a final picture.

"Here Bella." She said as she urged me to take it.

I was kind of scared to look at this picture. The other two were okay, but the frustration in my mind was beginning to grow. I wanted to remember Alice and Rosalie especially Edward and everything else. My mind was clouded it seemed like I could spot something in mind, but then it disappeared too quickly for me to grasp.

I took this final picture and looked at it slowly. It was me. Edward was holding me and I was hugging him back with a blissful expression on my face. His eyes were closed and content as he held me close to him and I seemed to be hugging him with the same fervor he was hugging me. It was a beautiful picture and in the background there were banners that read 'Congratulations'.

I wanted to remember this occasion, but it wouldn't come up.

"What is this celebration Alice?" I asked as if it were my lifeline. My head was pounding and I felt a swear break across my forehead. I had to know. I felt like this was a very important event. It meant a lot to me. I could feel it as my heart pounded hard against my chest, my head was also pounding with pain.

"Bella that was your engagement." Alice stated as walked toward me and grabbed my shoulders as if trying to comfort me.

My mind began to move and in that instant I managed to finally grab an image. I was facing a mirror and a beautiful woman with caramel hair and blue dress was fixing my hair. I was elated that day. I tried to see more, but then that image disappeared too.

"Alice." I whispered. I felt the darkness overtaking me. Had I pushed myself too hard?

"Bella, Bella, open your eyes." I heard as Alice tried to shake me awake.

"I-I can't." I managed to slur out.

"Bella please stay awake." Alice begged.

I tried to fight the darkness, but I wasn't strong enough.

 _Edward is my fiancé…_


	3. Chapter 3

June 23rd 2016

AN: Enjoy, give me feedback, review. I am not a professional writer I write for fun. I own nothing. The dates I put below the chapter title are simply for my knowledge and memory to the date I post on to keep track.

Also this is my longest chapter please review.

* * *

 **A for Alaska & A for Argus: Chapter 3**

Bella shifted as she moved around the bed. She was warm, and there was a sweet scent, and music playing in the background. She stretched her muscles and stuffed her nose against the pillow. It was a familiar scent, it smelled like him. Was it Edward? She thought.

She instantly got up the queen sized bed and looked around the room. It was like she had been there before. The room had more gray colors, it was surrounded by more open windows than Alice's office. There was a huge television screen and there was a picture of her and Edward located above the headboard. It was the same picture Alice had showed her, but enlarged.

 _What in the world. Am I in Edward's room?_ She asked herself.

She got off the bed and saw black slippers against a chair. She imagined they were hers as they seemed to be her size and looked very feminine.

She slipped them on and relished in the emotions she was getting.

She felt comfortable and this room evoked a sense of home. She approached a massive bookcase located in the room. It even had a ladder in the far left to reach the books on the far top. She let her fingers glide against the binder of the books.

This room was beautiful and the book collection had some of her favorite books. She glanced at a huge antique mirror that gave the room a timeless appeal. She saw herself for the first time in a while and was saddened by how she looked.

Her brown hair was longer now it reached her waist, but the ends were split as she stopped caring for it when she was caught. Her once bright eyes looked sad and tired. Her lips were chapped and she tried to fix it by moistening them, but they returned to that dry look. She looked thinner, she had lost weight. She wasn't super skinny, but it was a huge difference to her body before. Her skin was still clean, but it didn't look as bright as before either. Her clothes were the same as before, but she knew that underneath it she had scars that would remind her of Argus.

Argus had destroyed her and her memories. She didn't have anyone to blame. She couldn't even recall why she had chosen or was elected to go to that mission by herself. That was suicide and now she was a broken woman.

She started to cry the more she looked at herself. She couldn't help but compare herself to that woman Edward was holding in the picture. If she doubted herself before she couldn't help it now. She could no longer compare herself to the old Bella. The old Bella appeared happy, bright, full of life. Now she looked destroyed and she had the evidence engraved on her skin.

She sat down on the floor and just let herself cry. She was glad music was playing in the background because no one or even Edward would be able to hear her cry her heart out. She was angry everything was lost and for the first time she cried. She didn't want Argus to ever see her cry, but now that she was away she could let everything she felt in her heart out. Crying was healthy too and she needed it.

She sat in the black coach and draped over a throw blanket as she cried. She decided she was going to let it all out that day and she wouldn't cry that way again.

She didn't know how long she had cried. Her head began to pound and her tears stopped flowing. She was tired and Bella closed her eyes before lying down on the soft coach.

She was going to get her life back and Argus was going to pay.

* * *

 **Bella POV**

I felt myself flinch when I felt something soft on my forehead. I opened my eyes and there he was. The beautiful man that saved me. His lips were on my temple and I relished in that emotion. This was a nice feeling.

"Edward." I muttered as I rubbed my eyes.

He looked back gently and his green eyes softened as he caressed my face. He held my face with so much care that I let myself smile.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked. He began to enroll the blanket around my shoulders around my shoulder before carrying me.

"I'm good. Edward what are you doing?" I asked as I hugged myself to his shoulders.

Being with Edward was so comforting. I didn't remember him, but my heart loved being with him.

"We're eating breakfast of course." He said against my hair. He carried me out the room and down a staircase. I peeped out from his arms and was astonished to see this amazing house. It was modern sleek, but the colors on the walls were inviting. It looked like my dream home.

"Edward your house is beautiful." I said as he sat me down on a stool.

He smiled at me, but he looked away with a sad emotion. _Oh no_ I thought to myself _. I did it again._

"Edward what is it? Tell me." I urged as I grasped his hand. His hand was big in comparison to mine, but soft and they were so gentle with me. I let my thoughts go back to the situation, now was not the moment to think about that.

"Nothing is wrong Bella. I'm just glad to have you back." He laughed as he sat across from me.

I looked down at the plate and inhaled the scents of the pancakes and coffee. It smelled really good.

"Did you make this?" I began to cut my pancakes before adding the syrup.

"Yes I did." He said.

I began to eat and the taste was just right. None of the food in that place was of my taste, but this was.

"It's amazing." I muttered.

Edward chuckled slightly before giving me a look. I didn't understand it. He kept glancing up at me as if he wanted to say something, but he didn't know when to say it.

He sighed slightly before smiling again. He continued to look at me and the blush I hadn't felt for months crept up.

I looked down at my plate as I swallowed my food. I didn't know how to react to this man. I knew who he was and what I was to him in the past, but I didn't remember him. I felt scared. Scared because I didn't remember him or knew what I was like with him. I was scared that I would no longer be what he needed. The old me was taken away by Argus.

"Bella can you look up at me?" Edward asked as he pushed a small stool next to me. He sat down and I automatically held my breath at the proximity.

"I'm sorry…I just"

"It's alright Bella." He cut me off. He grasped my hand tightly in between his two hands and pushed my hair behind my ear. "I understand that you don't remember me. I'm not going to push it. I know you found out we're engaged and that, that was too much for you so you passed out."

I bit my lower lip I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to hurt him.

"Bella it's alright I'm not going to push you. I care for you very much as does everyone else. We're your family before anything. I just simply want you to feel cared for and to help you. Our relationship… I'm not going to push it on you." He whispered the last part as he hung his head down. He looked defeated and sad. I don't know what impulsed me, but I grasped his face in between my hands and held him toward me in a hug. I wanted to comfort him and I didn't know what else to do. If he loved me I knew those words pained him and I grew much more motivated to go back to who I was for him and myself.

"Thank you Edward." I whispered against his hair. "Thank you for offering me comfort and I'll do my best to remember." I caressed his soft hair and he sighed against me. He pulled his arms around my waist and clung himself to me like a child.

"Bella I really missed you." He said. His hold was strong and I felt him shaking underneath me. I quickly pulled his head up to look at me. His green eyes were filled with tears. He was smiling as he looked at me, but the tears continued flowing down his cheeks.

"Edward?" I questioned alarmed, as I tried to remove the tears from his eyes.

"Don't panic Bella. I'm just so happy you're here I missed you very much." He said as he clung himself to me again.

I laughed sadly as I held him. This man was very pained and when he cried I felt myself want to breakdown too.

"I'm sorry Edward." As I said those words another image came up. It was the backpack and staircase again, but this time I saw a light brown wall. It felt familiar I wanted to see further but it left.

I smiled as I held Edward close. Images were coming at a rate that never happened in Alaska. My memory or pieces of it were making an appearance and I was feeling slightly better. Maybe Edward wouldn't have to wait too long.

The phone began to ring and Edward tried to dry his tears and calm his breathing before answering. He got up and went to retrieve it. I observed him as he walked. The way he picked up his phone and answered it. It was all familiar to me. I continued eating as I heard him talk on the phone.

"No." He said. He rubbed his eyes before smiling back at me. His eyes were a bit red, but he looked like himself again. Crying was a way to relieve emotions. Who said a man shouldn't cry, it honestly made Edward that much more attractive to me then the first time I saw him at the theaters. He could express his feelings and they were toward me. I felt adored and that motivated much more toward retrieving my memories of us.

"Alice she's okay. I just want her under my watch."

I sat up straighter as I tried to listen.

"Alice she needs more time. I don't want to push her."

He muttered something quickly before hanging up.

I popped a blueberry in my mouth as I kept my eyes on him. He turned around and just looked. My heart rate began to beat quickly at a rapid pace, but I tried to slow it down. Just looking at him eased my heart and he seemed to be doing the same thing I was. He just looked and I stared too, but I continued my chewing. I was too comfortable. I had emotions balancing on both sides. Sometimes I just felt like I could do anything I wanted and he wouldn't care. Other times I began to feel nervous.

Edward crossed her arms across his chest and leaned against the wall. He smiled and that emotion of shyness came back. I blushed and stared at the fruits on the table. _That watermelon sure looked good._

"Bella."

"Yes." I responded.

"You're still beautiful."

"Thanks." I chuckled nervously. Well that was rather random.

"Alice is coming over with Jasper."

"Jasper?" I tried to remember. Nothing came to me and Edward's arms suddenly engulfed me in a warm back hug.

"Bella don't push it. Just ask and I'll answer."

He pulled away and simply cleaned while I finished eating. I didn't know how to begin, but I did want a change of clothes.

"Edward do I have a change of clothes here?" I asked

He continued cleaning and didn't look back I guess he didn't want to pressure me.

"Of course it's in another room. Actually you have your wardrobe here."

"Great thank you." I said.

He waved me off and I saw a small smile on his lips.

"It's nothing Bella I'm just so glad you're trying to become reacquainted with all your old stuff."

"Right..." The whole Jasper thing was beginning to bug me, "Edward, whose Jasper?"

"Oh he's Alice's husband." He shrugged as he wiped the counters.

"Why is he coming?"

"Well Jasper is basically the brains behind our company. We are a government funded agency to keep us going on secret missions they feel we could handle rather than handing them out to the CIA or FBI because there tend to be moles. We are more of a family oriented company so it plays out better for the government. There are less risks for the government."

"So the family is…?" I was intrigued. Family operated. That was unique.

"We are Bella."

I coughed in surprise.

"Including me?" I managed to gasp out.

Edward quickly came over to pat me back.

"Yes, Bella all of us Cullen's. Alice and Emmett too. Jasper and Rosalie were our friends for a very long time and even if they hadn't married my siblings they'd still be included. We all founded it for fun and it just became a bigger organization."

"Whoa." Was all I could say.

"Indeed, but of course all of play crucial roles. Jasper is just better at explaining different matters."

The sound of the doorbell interrupted Edward. He walked over toward the front door and I quickly got off my seat and washed my plate. I heard voices other than Edward and the other man I assumed was Jasper, it sounded like Alice and Rose too.

I dried my hands on my shirt and walked toward the front. A tall, lean guy, with blonde hair was greeting Edward. He had dark blue eyes that looked rather calm and kind. He looked very formal with the whole white button up shirt and black slacks. He looked approximately six feet one and by the way he smiled in my direction with his calculated steps made me laugh. He took slow steps as if not knowing how to greet me. _Great I was a china doll to them now._

Another man emerged from the entrance followed by the beautiful Rose and Alice. He was taller than Jasper and wore the same colors as Jasper. He looked very kind when he smiled. His dimples gave him a sense of warmth. I found myself grinning as he also followed Jasper.

I didn't feel overwhelmed. These people I knew were my family and even if I didn't remember I could tell they meant no harm because they only cared for me. I was rather excited and I wanted to laugh at their formal clothing. All black and white like some secret organization, which they were, but I felt like it drew more attention toward them.

Jasper and Emmett were still taking slow steps as if approaching a dangerous person. I smirked at the sight and nodded at Rose and Alice. Alice rolled her eyes as she stepped forward and hit Jasper on his back. She passed him up and approached me with quick steps. Jasper looked at her astonished mouth agape and Emmett looked surprised.

She hugged me to her and I hugged her back with the same warmth.

"You guys are ridiculous." Rose pointed out with her index finger as she came toward us and hugged both Alice and I.

I chuckled at her comment. Being with these girls felt nice.

"Well" Emmett began, "We're sorry we just didn't know what we could or couldn't do!"

Edward laughed as he patted Emmett and Jasper on the back, "You guys are rather slow for being geniuses."

"Hey!" Jasper exclaimed as he pointed his finger at me. He had a wide grin as he pointed at me showing that he meant no harm. I didn't know what to do so I pulled apart from the girls.

"What genius!" I replied.

"You could have said you weren't scared of us!" Jasper argued.

I giggled at his comment and Emmett chuckled at both of us as did Rose and Alice.

"Well. I am the one that can't remember you two. So... do I have reasons I should be afraid." I said as I crossed my arms.

"Nope no reason." Emmett huffed as he approached me and literally shoved Alice and Rose to the side.

"Hey! You brat!" Alice shouted in disdain.

Emmett hugged me and I hugged him back. I felt protected in his arms.

"Bella I missed you." Emmett whispered. I heard Jasper's footsteps. I looked up and he was patting Emmett on the shoulder.

"Dude stop hogging her I missed her too!" Jasper said.

Emmett gave me a quick smile before letting go. I hugged Jasper and I had the same feeling I felt protected. These men gave me of sense of belonging.

Edward cleared his throat gaining our attention, "So since you guys said your hello's let's begin."

Jasper pulled away and muttered something about jealousy. _Jealousy?_

I looked at Edward and he was staring at me so intensely I looked away. I started to blush. I looked at him again and he was still staring, but this time he gave me a small smile before looking away and leading us to an office.

The office was at the end of the hall. There were no windows or pictures. I didn't like it, but if we were going to talk business I understood why nothing was there, but the big rectangular sleek table and the chairs.

I sat down on the open chair and Edward took a seat next to me on my right. I glanced at him and he just smiled. Alice sat on my left and Jasper, Rose and Emmett where in front of us.

"So." Jasper started, "Bella what did Edward tell you so far about our Cullen and Whitlock company?"

Jasper's demeanor changed to one of focus and concentration as he waited for me.

I gulped as everyone's eyes looked at me. I gulped. They meant business.

"Well that we basically founded it and it became big. The government likes to use us and fund us because we are family oriented." Jasper nodded as he tapped the table.

"Well Bella that's right the government actually prefers us over their top agencies because we are very efficient in what we do. We are family oriented and that is something we pride ourselves in. Other companies hate that idea and even laugh at us."

"Laugh why?" I was astonished.

"They laugh because they're jealous." Rose added. I looked at her in confusion. She cracked a smile before Emmett spoke.

"The other companies, how should I say this?" Emmett scratched his head before continuing. "Our family is rather talented in this field; no one would betray anyone. We risk nothing in our company, but our hearts if someone gets hurt because we are a family."

"Okay I get this, but why is this so important? You guys keep emphasizing family." I said.

Jasper stood up as he tapped the wall. A screen came down. He touched the screen and tapped a folder by the company name.

"Listen Bella." He said as he turned to me, "We are actually a company that cracks literally anything. We've become something like a force no one can take down. We've become untouchable."

At that moment pictures came up the screen. It looked like a family tree, but I guess in a sense it was more of the hierarchy within the company.

Edward was on top. Jasper was beneath him. Below him was Rose. Emmett and I were beneath and below at the bottom was Alice.

"What's the tree for?"

Jasper snapped his fingers before beginning, "Bella this tree is how we organize ourselves. We all literally almost have equal stocks so this chart isn't a matter of money, but the process in which we organize and handle missions. Edward is at the top because he handles all the matters with the government. He is literally our boss."

I nodded for him to continue this was rather interesting. I was anxious to hear my role.

"When Edward gives me a job," he continued "I handle the process basically who does what. I am more of a behind the scenes man. I do my job well though and I sometimes handle business when Edward is unavailable. Rose is the one in technology or mechanic's. She handles all of the hacking, transmission, cool gadgets you name it." I cracked a smile as I looked at Rose. That was pretty awesome.

"You my dear Bella and Emmett are trainers. Not only are you talented in combat, but your skills in weapons are amazing. You and Emmett handle training everyone in our company." I gasped.

"Really?" I couldn't believe it.

"Yes." Edward firmly said as he grasped my hand under the table.

"Bella." Emmett said as he grabbed my attention toward him. "You and I actually trained these guys here in fighting terms. Your dad Charlie was a cop and he always invested in your combat since a young age. You are very gifted in that sense; your detective skills are the best. I call you Batman. " He whistled as he seemed to remember something.

I blushed at this information, "What about Alice?"

Jasper grinned at Alice and Alice shrugged before she spoke. "Well I am a psychiatrist, but I am also the one with a doctor's license. I handle all areas in the medical field. But I mean I do know how to fight you did teach me." She answered as she winked at me.

I was astounded. All these people were geniuses and apparently I was good too. Rose was a bombshell, but she had brains. Emmett was my partner in combat and training. Alice was a freaken legit doctor, Jasper was the spoke person and he handles the company. Edward is the boss. "You guys are all impressive." I said.

Edward smiled as he looked at me with the corner of his eye.

Rose smiled as she waved for my attention. "We are all awesome. We are the all heads of important aspects of our company."

"You guys said you know how to fight do you guys still go on missions."

Jasper answered my question, "We used to in the past in our very beginnings. You were a good agent. We used to send Edward, Emmett, and yourself. Alice was there to give us her medical knowledge and to heal our injuries and Rose handled the equipment, while I came up with the operation."

"Those were great days, but then when our success grew so did the jobs so now we usually remain indoors handling our business from here. We train our agents and have successfully handled our missions until now. Which in return was better because we faced less danger."

I nodded as everything was beginning to make sense, but then a question emerged. _Why was I sent out if we didn't go on missions anymore?_

"Jasper why was I sent out to Alaska?" I felt my voice harden. My hands began to fill cold as I started to remember the things that occurred to me for a long time. The brain wash that had happened to me.

Edwards grip in my hand tightened and he let down in his head in anguish. Rose and Alice both also looked down guiltily. Emmett stared at the ceiling as if it were an interesting thing.

"Alaska…to this day we never imagined it would be this big of a problem. We thought it'd be easy. Since many of our agents were on other missions you volunteered."

I was flabbergasted. Visions of torture, being locked away, and shot emerged in my mind. I felt myself shake.

"Bella! Bella!" I heard Edward calling me, my vision was beginning to blur. The ringing in my ears from before was coming back. I was feeling cold. I was back in that dark chamber. I cried out wanting light I didn't want this anymore. It was too much pain. My leg was killing me and my breathing was ragged.

"Alice hurry!" I heard Edward shout.

Was that even real? Did I dream the Cullen's? My eyes only saw darkness, but the voices were still in my head. I heard Jasper repeating "shit, shit, shit" over and over. It also sounded like Emmett trying to calm a crying Rose. I didn't like that. This was too much for my mind. I wanted silence.

"We didn't even finish telling her everything! How will she handle the rest?" I didn't know the voice, but based off my imagination it sounded like Emmett.

The darkness was beginning to consume. I felt like it was eating me away enjoying my misery. Fuck Argus. I was going back. He was coming.


	4. Chapter 4

July 9th, 2016

AN: Hey thank you all for your kind reviews I decided to change the genre like you guys suggested.

In the beginning I didn't know where the story was going, but now that I do I think it fits.

I am writing for fun so hopefully you guys enjoy my imagination. I own nothing review & comment.

Reminder the dates above mean nothing they are only there for my record.

* * *

 **A for Argus & A for Alaska: Chapter 4**

Bella's face changed to that of pain every time she seemed to dream of something from the past. Edward held her hand and brushed her hair as he tried to calm her even though he knew she couldn't hear him. Edward hated himself for letting her go to that place. She went on that mission without his approval.

He was at Washington, the White House trying to handle the growth of their business with governments from abroad at a convention. She called him before she left. She said she would be back within a week. Edward was angry with her for choosing to go. He didn't want her to endanger her life anymore. He hung up and shoved his phone in pocket to get his point across. His phone vibrated, but he chose to ignore it. He wanted Bella to realize that no matter how small the mission was he no longer wanted her to endanger herself. He loved her too much to lose her and Edward knew that since he rarely got angry, Bella would doubt going at all. He hoped she would opt to stay at their home instead of going.

Bella and Edward had plans. They had only chosen to move in together when they got engaged. They had only lived together for a short week before she went on that mission.

The home they were in now was the house she had picked out. He tried to decorate their home to what she wanted until she came back.

He waited weeks for her to come back and then the days became months. He was lost and devastated when he found out they could no longer contact her. He became angry and rarely stopped by company. He only took calls that concerned Bella. He locked himself away hoping for something, anything to come out. Nothing came so he chose to do the only thing he could do. He was going to go look for her.

It had been years since he had gone on mission. He feared he would be a bit rusty. Once he stepped in the company and met up with his family everything just clicked. His priority was Bella.

Alaska was a state that had become closed off from the world. The government thought nothing of it at first, but since Bella's disappearance they realized something was wrong. They happily cooperated with the company in trying to sneak Edward in. He struggled to find an opening at the boarders. Civilians with guns were literally posted every few feet apart. He couldn't drive or walk in. He had no hope at being able to climb the gate. Jasper and Rosalie had come up with the idea of building a type of tunnel to help him get in, but Edward figured that was better for escaping. Based on Intel Emmett had gathered Argus sent his men out into the Yukon Territory to gather people to work for him as slaves. He was led to a bar at Whitehorse, Canada where men tended to be gathered.

He was there drinking that night when Argus's men barged in. He acted like he was putting up a fight. He could've easily won, but that wasn't his intent. He let the men tie up and throw him into a black van. He was smiling as he closed his eyes. When he woke up he was being sold at the center of square to the highest bidder.

He scoffed at the sight. People were being sold at this time of day and year. The citizens eagerly swung their money around. He felt disgusted at the sight of people participating. He didn't want to be sold he wanted to look for her, but he knew he had to act out the part. A man by the name of Garrett bought him. Edward was freaked out of his mind that it wasn't a woman. He wouldn't be able to flirt his way out of this. The heavens though must've been on his side. The man Garrett worked for the government, they were also a family like the Cullen and Whitlock Company. Garrett had been living there when everything happened.

Garrett taught Edward everything from the short history he knew about Argus to Bella. Garrett helped Edward see Bella from a distance.

The first time he saw her in Alaska she was running. She seemed to be trying to escape. Edward really wanted to go after her, but Garrett held him back. He rationalized with Edward that he couldn't escape with her yet because the tunnel hadn't been completed yet.

Edward was worried, but he knew he was right. Taking her from the psychotic Argus who had a sick obsession with her wouldn't be in their favor since he couldn't escape with her yet. He would only get her and himself killed along with Garrett for cooperating with them.

And like that the days passed and he tried to catch a glimpse of her when he could. He never saw Argus, but his men follow Bella around everywhere. He wanted to speak with her, but the citizens themselves praised Argus like a god and so no one approached Bella.

He didn't understand why Argus kept her, Garrett said that Argus apparently had fallen in love with her and planned to marry her. Based on information Garrett gathered she didn't like Argus and pushed him away, but that only made him want her more. Edward was always angry with jealousy that Argus could see Bella whenever he wanted. He hated that man though, so much that he wanted to kill him when he heard whispers and gossip about how he locked her away and tortured her every time she tried to flee. Citizens laughed and called her an 'idot outsider' for not marrying Argus and that only made me get angrier.

When Bella ran off though to that movie theater he knew it was time. Garrett was going to remain in Alaska to report to his family the Denali Clan and Edward was going to escape with her.

Edward clutched Bella's hand as he remembered everything he had gone through to get to her and what she had gone through. He couldn't believe Argus managed to get her to forget them, but he knew in his heart that her heart was still the same. She still loved him even though she couldn't remember. He promised himself though that he would be there for her foremost as her family. She needed everyone.

* * *

Edward felt himself shake with anger as he looked at the picture above and the person in front of him. Bella would always be the most beautiful person in his life. She was his sunshine, but he could see the damage Argus had caused to her physically.

Her eyes had permanent deep dark bags. Her leg had a scar from a bullet wound. Her arms revealed pink healing marks of cuts. She had lost weight and bruises covered her shoulders.

Alice attentively patted his back while Jasper and Emmett waited for Bella to wake up by the dark couch. Rose had cried and wailed at the skies in fury when Bella passed out.

Her best friend was not like she used to be. She blamed herself for allowing Bella to go on a mission without much information. Rose was angry that she allowed her friend to get hurt and even if she was no longer there her mind took her back there. Emmett sent Rosalie to go buy Bella's favorite bread instead. Emmett knew Rosalie was blaming herself. Rose was sensitive and he no longer wanted her to witness Bella's episode.

Emmett blamed himself also. He and Bella were partners he should have never let her go alone into that place.

Jasper was the person that handled the operations he couldn't believe he was stupid enough to let her go to that place.

Alice felt guilt, but more so then guilt she felt anger. She knew that Bella was going to have trouble going back to the person she used to be even when she recovered her memories. Argus had intentionally tortured Bella to make her fear him. He made her feel alone and desperate so that she would depend on him. Argus was a sick bastard she knew it. He wanted her love and he was doing so many disgusting things to get an ounce of her affection. Bella was strong when it came to love and that made him smile slightly. Argus wasn't able to accomplish gaining her affection and he never would.

* * *

 **BPOV**

My head felt like it was going to explode with all the thumping in my head. I groaned as I tried to sit up. _Did I drink again?_

"Easy there."

I swung my head up to see Edward eyeing my carefully. He was trying to help me sit by holding my arm.

"Edward!" My voice went up an octave. I was so happy I wasn't dreaming everything. I threw my arms around his neck and just hugged him. He held to me to him and hugged me with equal fervor.

I felt like I belonged there. I wanted to sleep in his arms. He smelled really nice too and through his dark blue t-shirt I could feel the warmth of his skin.

"I'm glad you like me so much." He chuckled.

I pulled back to look directly at his eyes. He was smiling and his eyes were bright, he looked very happy with my reaction to him, "I like you very, very much." I muttered as I grinned.

He blushed slightly before looking down.

"Hey you guys!" Emmett interrupted, "Get a room!"

"This is my room Emmett." Edward said as he hugged me defensively.

"Your room, but we're here. Have some respect man!" Jasper said.

I turned around to see everyone, but Rosalie watching us.

"Where's Rose?" I asked.

"Oh" Emmett said, "She went to buy your favorite pan."

"Pan?"

"Yeah your favorite bread sweetheart." Edward whispered against my ear. I shivered when I felt his breath against me neck. "You cold?" Edward asked.

"No not at all."

"Whatever." Edward shrugged and he sat me on his lap. Alice quickly retrieved the throw blanket from the couch and threw it at us. Edward shifted me around his lap as he wrapped us both. "Better?"

I was feeling shy with everyone around us, but by the reactions they seemed okay with it. As if they were used to it.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Good." He said.

"So Bella." Alice began, "You had an episode you reacted to something we said. I don't know what it was, but we don't want to risk anymore with your health."

I understood what she meant. I hated the feeling of the darkness and torture, "but I want to hear it."

Edward's arms tightened with my response. I knew that with him holding me I felt like nothing could go wrong. I felt safe. I wanted to hear what was left to say.

Jasper was looking at me intently with his blue eyes he looked worried. Alice smiled at him before giving him a slight nod.

"Okay Bella," Alice said, "we can tell you it's almost over, but try not to panic. I'm warning you if you start to have an episode I will have to sedate you."

I nodded back. I understood the consequences, but I couldn't run away forever. Running did me no good.

Jasper shifted his posture to face us more directly. Alice sat on the bed and Emmett stayed put on the coach.

"Bella the mission was really nothing in the beginning." Jasper began to explain. "We didn't think it would be so bad. The government reported that they couldn't reach their government officials for some time now. No one was able to get there. So our only mission was to find out why and if there was nothing to report it too."

Jasper clasped his hands together as he seemed to go back to the past. "We expected to come back within a few days a week at most, but then as soon as you reached the border contact was lost. Rose couldn't contact you she was panicked. We called Edward he was handling business at the White House. He immediately came over and we all tried to call, break communication… nothing worked."

I gulped as I tried to remember how I had gotten in. I couldn't remember what had led me to Argus to begin with it all felt like a lifetime ago. It was too hazy for me to remember.

"We all tried really hard and the only way to find out if you were even alive was to send someone in. Edward was our option and he was determined to find you so we sent him." Jasper said.

"Okay I would imagine as much- "

"Bella that's not the end of it." Jasper replied.

Emmett cleared his throat to get my attention. "I can say this to her Jasper."

Edward let his head fall against my hair. He didn't like this.

"Batman someone a company like ours is trying to take us down." Emmett said.

My thoughts began to fly a million different ways. Take us down. Our company what does that have to do with me.

"Based on the data we gathered Bella, Argus couldn't have been able to become so strong in such a short amount of time. He had outsider help to contribute to his sick mind of world domination. Insane right?" I nodded for him to continue I couldn't speak. "Someone aided him and I think that someone, a mole intentionally sent us this job from the government to break us down."

"So what they sent us the job knowing that one us six would go and the hoped it would destroy us?" I asked baffled. This was ridiculous.

"Yes Bella." Edward said.

I looked over at Alice and she nodded.

"They hoped that whoever went would die, but they weren't counting on the fact that Argus would fall in love with you. Well more like obsess over you. As sad as it is to say this that kept you alive- "

"Don't say it Jasper!" I warned. I didn't want to hear it. What Argus felt was not love or an obsession he was a complete sadist that enjoyed my pain. He just wanted to break me and had broken me. He took my life away and his company or mole was going to pay.

"Alright Bella. I won't say anymore, but Bella... Alaska isn't the only state that has closed off there seem to be similar occurrences in other parts of the country except those agents passed away. These people behind everything seem serious about dominating the country and then the world. I'm glad you know what we've gathered. I'm sorry I let you go on that mission. We just didn't expect for it to be that extreme."

"It's not your fault Jasper. I had agreed right? I don't want anyone to feel guilty for that. I walked there myself. I will get over this and kill him myself." I replied. I was determined. I was going to succeed.

"That's the right mindset!" Alice cheered.

Emmett chuckled as he stood up and ruffled my hair before going out the door. Jasper patted my head and Alice winked before closing the door.

"Where are the going Edward?"

"To work and to rest." He said. Edward took this opportunity to run his fingers through my hair. I hummed in pleasure. It felt nice.

"Thank you Edward."

"For what?"

"For being so patient and giving me what I need."

"You're welcome I'm glad you feel that way." He grinned.

I pulled away from his lap to look at him better. He was confused by my reactions, but nonetheless loosened his grip and watched me. I allowed myself to carefully cradle his face and then I let my thumbs glide carefully over his face. He closed his eyes and sighed at the contact. I didn't feel scared, I didn't remember him, but it all felt right. I was comfortable and being with him gave me so much serenity.

I hesitantly moved forward I really wanted to kiss him, but I stopped a few centimeters away. I knew he feel my breath. He shivered and seemed to feel anticipation, but my mind reached a road block I pulled back and instead kissed him softly on his forehead.

He released his breath and gave me a calm smile. He seemed somewhat in peace with himself. I was shocked, I thought he'd be at least upset that I pulled back. He reached out his hand and grabbed my hand before placing a kiss.

"I will never ask for more than you can give me Bella." He whispered.

I smiled slightly. This man was so perfect and I could see why I loved him.

"Thank you." I said again and I would always mean it.

He clasped my hand and led me out the room. He looked cheekily over his shoulder and said, "Whatever you give me I'll treasure until you come back to me again."

* * *

"Where am I?" I grumbled.

I really didn't feel like going out. I wanted to stay in Edward's room and read. I looked at the tall building that seemed to be a strong competitor in terms of height against the Empire State Building. It was beautiful, tall, and sleek. It was a building of the future with its glass panels and brilliant lights at every window.

"You are home. At our Cullen & Whitlock." Edward replied.

"Oh." I looked up at the tall building and I was kinda glad the sun was down because the reflection of the sun would leave blind if I looked at the building. It just shined so brightly in the darkness and just imagining the sun reflecting those glass panels left me breathless. The building was amazing.

Edward pulled me along as he placed his hand on the door. I was weirded out. Couldn't he just push the door open.

Letters and numbers swirled around his hand and I gasped.

"Bella it's only a fingerprint identification. Only those that work here are let in. Rose's idea pretty modern right." He shrugged.

"Can I try it too?" I was excited it sounded pretty cool.

"Of course you can Bella, you own this building too. Here." He took my hand and placed it on the door. The glass was a cold it was a nice contrast to Edward's warm hand. The letters and numbers swirled around my hand just like they had with Edward.

The door opened and Edward dragged me along.

The cold air inside the building hit me. The AC in here was amazing. The first floor was beautiful and there weren't any rooms, but it was somewhat like a walkway to a single desk at the end of the building. Instead of walls there was a beautiful aquarium surrounding every single wall space. There was a wide variety of colors and fishes it was beautiful. I walked behind Edward and I was beginning to feel self-conscience. I had gone to my wardrobe and I pulled out joggers and paired it with my sneakers and a long sleeve dark sleeve. My hair was originally wet from the shower, but now it must've been a full blown head. I did try to apply some mascara and concealer to try to cover up the tiredness in my eyes. I felt out of place especially with Edward suited up. He mentioned something about an image to uphold, but since I was one-sixth owner didn't I have one too!

As we neared the desk the receptionist stood up and smiled gently. She was beautiful. She looked older than us probably around thirty. She was slender and had elegant air to her. She had the same dark slacks and white blouses with a dark blazer. She also wore heels. She was very pretty and I hated that she and everyone else wore black and white. _I was going to change the clothes policy it gave a gloomy feeling._

"Mr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen welcome." She said as she bowed at us in a ninety-degree angle.

It felt nice yet scary being welcomed as a Cullen next to Edward. It sounded like we had married. I knew his family had taken me that was why my last name was Cullen, but it gave butterflies.

"Carmen thank you are the training facilities open?" Edward asked.

"Hold on a second sir." She grinned at me playfully and I bewildered by that small action, _did I know her?_

Carmen touched her temple and some type of glasses appeared on her eyes. They had the same coloring, number, and letters. It looked like the entrance one. _That must be a code that runs through this building,_ I concluded.

She searched through her neat glasses and tapped her temple again and then they disappeared.

"Yes one is open on the seventh floor, but all the others are taken."

"Thank you Carmen see you later." Edward waved off as he pulled me along.

"Bye Bella!" Carmen waved.

"Does she know me?" I asked as we got in the elevator.

"You sure do. You actually hired her back when we started our business." Edward grinned.

"Oh." Was all I could say. I felt bad for not remembering.

I remained quiet up until we reached the floor. The doors opened and my expectations were very limited obviously. The whole floor was a type of training site. No it wasn't a gym, well that is what I'd imagine, but this was a freaken forest! _A forest on this floor. How in the heck was that possible!_

"Edward am I dreaming?" I asked as I took a step out and observed everything. "This cannot be real!" I shouted.

Edward chuckled at my reaction and shook his head, "It's fake."

I looked at him in alarm. _Was I just insane now? Great Bella._

He walked over next to a small type of podium that seemed to be a control system. He clicked a few buttons and then the forest morphed out. _It fucken disappeared._ In its place was not simply an empty looking hall. The ground was just concrete and the walls were white. I was actually confused by the fact that I saw no windows when in fact from the outside this building only had glass panels on the outside. This place was way cooler than any Disneyland. It was freaky yet magical.

"What is this place?"

"Bella this is one of the many training sites we have on our location. We call this the Magical Room because well as you noticed we can change this place into any setting we want." He leaned on one leg while we waited for my response.

"So it can become the desert or even the ocean!" I exclaimed. My head was spinning with questions.

"Yes." He replied.

"Was this Rosalie's idea too?" I wouldn't be surprised anymore she was a genius.

He smirked slightly before looking off into the empty distance. "No actually it was yours. Jasper and Rosalie made it, but the idea was yours especially since it was a hassle to train agents outside this location."

"Mine?" I was totally cool. I was going to be conceited for once and just say it. This room could become into any place in the world apparently for training purposes and this was my idea! "Are the objects real or do they disappear when I touch them, or do my hands go through-"

"Slow down Bella!" Edward said as he halted his hands up in the air. "Actually this room is as real as it can get. You can run into a tree and downright bruise."

"Really!" I couldn't handle it this place was way better than anything in the world. "I think I love this blank space." I said as I laid down on the empty ground.

"Bella sweetheart get up you haven't seen everything yet." He huffed as he waited for me by the elevator.

"Nothing can top this place." I replied. I was going to live here.

"Bella really there is way more in these ninety-seven floors."

"Ninety-seven?" I inhaled in shock. "Seriously?"

"Yes Bella you are going to love the new technology around here."

I willingly got up and followed him to the elevator. This time he touched the seventy-fifth floor. The elevator went up in full speed and I kind of felt my stomach drop a little.

"Elevator still get to you Bella?" Edward teased.

"Don't say I came up with the idea of this clear see through elevator." I threatened. This Elevator was cool up until the seventh floor, but now that we were going higher the speed was beginning to freak me out. I felt scared at the thought of falling through this elevator.

"Who knows." Edward shrugged with a slight mischievous look in his eyes. I glared at him as I held my stomach and he laughed slightly before answering me, "No, Bella this ridiculous idea was Emmett's."

"I am sooooo going to slam him." I seethed. Edward just chuckled and just as fast we reached the floor. My stomach actually tightened when the door opened. I was feeling nervous all of sudden. _Suck it up Bella this is only another awesome floor._

"Bella?" Edward held the elevator doors in order to stop it from closing. I followed him as I took a deep breath. _In and out Bella, breathe!_

I walked out and I was astounded to see people fighting in what seemed to be a tournament. The held shields and swords it was like stepping back into the past.

"What's going on Edward?" I felt my voice sound off. I didn't know what was going on anymore. I clung to Edward's arm. He let his arm circle my waist and he placed a hat on top of me. I looked up in question and he just beamed.

"This my Bella is the Swan tournament those that succeed get the opportunity to be trained by you."

I gasped for air, "What?"

"This tournament is no easy thing. It lasts for about a year and those that win get the opportunity to train with your enchanted gear."

I was out of my mind. The name Swan sounded familiar, but gear? Not just any, but enchanted? "Did I just hear wrong or did you say enchanted?"

He gleamed with pride in his eyes as engulfed me in a hug, "Edward?"

"Bella the gear I don't know how you did it, but you came up with a formula that makes weapons special. You have tried to train many gifted agents in this, but there hasn't been any need for it yet. You were just very sure that it would come in handy and now with everything going it seems like your predictions were right. You-"

"Hold on a minute Edward!" I said as I placed my palm over his mouth to stop him, "You're saying we have some magical weapons and I encoded them or something?"

He nodded as he pulled my hand away, "Yes Bella this gear is enchanted. Winning this tournament doesn't guarantee gear. The gear has to accept the wielder too. You and Emmett are the only ones that are capable of working with it and Bella it is honestly the most beautiful thing I've seen you do." He ushered as he let me go and looked at me with so much adoration and pride I started to blush scarlet.

"What is this enchanted gear like?"

"Come!" He said as he dragged me back into the dreaded elevator.

* * *

AN: Also I didn't come up with the whole enchanted gear on my own I got it from an anime called Owari no Seraph.

 **Credit were it is owed right.**


End file.
